Embrace
by hotmustache
Summary: In the midst of their heated embrace, Mikasa confides her fears to her lover. Levi x Mikasa, spoiler free.


**Author's note:**

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, let's get on with the good stuff already.

* * *

Tried as she might, Mikasa lost the fight to keep her eyes open. She gave in to the pleasure coursing through her when Levi invaded her warm wetness, sweet and demanding all at the same time, leaving her breathless.

At first he'd been surprisingly gentle, prying her open a little at a time with shallow, slick strokes, almost as if begging for entrance. The thorough way he'd been working her until then made it impossible for her to resist him, and in the state of desperate arousal she'd been in, ultimately it was her who'd pulled him closer, crushing their bodies together at his insistent invasion.

Then, the Corporal claimed her, and for a blissful moment she was lost to everything around them. He reached for her cheek with a calloused hand and ran his fingers over her scar before using his thumb to tilt her chin, angling her mouth for better access to his.

Feeling emboldened, she met him thrust for thrust, the sweet friction igniting sensitive spots she hadn't been aware of before. The heat, the slickness, the tingling of her flesh, expertly plied by him – it all overwhelmed her. She let him take her over and over, scratching the short hair in the nape of his neck in appreciation.

"Mm..." Levi moaned against her lips, the deep tone of his voice turning her insides into liquid fire with an ease she couldn't quite comprehend. Then, the sudden need for air pulled Mikasa from her haze of pleasure, and an unbidden fear surfaced to her mind.

It felt too good, it was too much, but she shouldn't have been doing this, she thought guiltily. Relutanctly, she froze against him, grabbing his shoulders to stop his movement, but it looked like he wouldn't be having any of that. He swallowed her sputtering gasps, and when she'd just managed to free her mouth from his, he instead moved to bit down on her lower lip. It was a minute before she could finally grunt something coherent.

She didn't want to have any regrets later.

"Corporal. Corporal, stop," she pleaded between harsh pants, stilling him with all the strength she could muster in her arms. With a muffled "tch" against her mouth, he let out a heavy breath through his nose, the warm air fanning over her sensitive lips and neck and making her shudder.

"Speak, woman," the man growled against the sweaty skin of her throat. The slight vibration from his words did not help her self-control. "You'd better have a damn good reason for making me stop."

When she finally mustered enough courage to speak, the short, rough hair on the side of his head tickled her whispering lips.

"We shouldn't have done this... What if..." She hesitated.

"What," he said, encouraging her to speak by running soothing fingers though her dark locks.

"What... What if I got pregnant?"

Briskly, Levi tilted back his head to have a good look at her. The growing look of bewilderment on his face would have been almost comical, if not for the situation they were in.

"...The fuck?" he rasped, frowning at her.

"..." Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She admitted to herself that she was slightly afraid of his reaction, shifting her gaze to anywhere but him with a slight crease in her brow.

"...Let's see if I get this right. You think what we just did right here," he pointed to the space between them, "Could possibly get you pregnant?" He asked, his voice rising with incredulity.

Mikasa felt she needed to be honest with him if she wanted to charm her way out of her predicament. Glancing back at the shorter man, she bobbed her head and again quickly averted her eyes in mortification, feeling a warm blush creep up her face.

Levi peered down at their fully clothed bodies. With a bit of concern, she noticed how a tic had begun to twitch under his right eye. A few more seconds passed in silence.

His dark bangs shadowed his eyes from her view. "Mikasa. A kiss won't get you pregnant." He said it very slowly, between clenched teeth, as if he were talking to a child – much to her growing frustration.

"It won't?" She asked, looking down at him with a frown, embarrassment giving way to confusion.

"Are you fucking with me, Mikasa?" He threatened her with his icy stare. His actions made her blush harder, if possible, and she reached with a free hand to cover her mouth with her scarf.

"Mikasa–" he repeated in a warning tone, snatching the cloth from her grasp to pull her face closer to his own.

She swallowed before whispering to him, trying with all her might to hide the tremble in her voice. "So... If kissing won't make me pregnant, then how...?"

Mikasa didn't finish her sentence, but it was clear to the Corporal what her question was. Another small tic began to pulse on his face, this time in the corner of his mouth. Before she could react, he leaned his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder, and she felt him tremble a little in her embrace, which set off alarm bells in her head.

With a sudden movement, he lowered her from where he'd pinned her against the door of his office. When she stole a look at his face, he looked strangely calm, if not a little disturbed. More alarm bells went off in her mind.

Without another word, Levi pulled her by the hand, opened the door of his office and literally kicked her out of the room.

She had been too startled to protest when he did it, but the second it registered in her mind she lunged to grab his cravat, resisting the urge to call him an irksome shortie.

Before she could do it, he swatted her hand away and grasped her chin, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. "Go ask Hanji. Why don't you have a nice, long woman-to-woman talk with her, just the two of you? She'll be glad to tell you everything there is to know about it," Levi spat.

"A-ah..." It was Mikasa's turn to widen her eyes in horror at his suggestion.

What he said next mortified her even more. "Don't bother talking to me until you're absolutely sure that she has taught you everything you should know so you can explain it to me, _in detail, _later." Releasing her chin with a flick of his wrist, he stepped backwards into his office, not taking his glare off her. "Dismissed," he said, and then promptly slammed the door in her face.

Mikasa sneered silently. She felt really awful for ruining the mood and making Levi upset – she was just as frustrated as he was, but it hadn't felt right to keep her fears to herself before allowing him to take their relationship a step further. It was easy to forget his difficult temperament when they were close like this, so she'd foolishly thought he'd be a little more considerate.

While she fumed about his behavior, worrying her scarf between her fingers, she vaguely heard a couple of crashes from inside his office, and decided it was better to let him vent his anger alone.

Turning away from the door, Mikasa began the short walk to Hanji's office, little knowing that her following conversation with the enthusiastic Squad Leader would scar her for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol okay. _Ahem._ I wrote this on a whim, inspired by a cute, short manga I found on pixiv. (I'll send the link to anyone who wants to see it.) Since it doesn't fit the mood of my other story, Reflection, I'm posting this as a one-shot. By the way, if you fancy some crack, look out for _another_ one-shot, _Attack on Levi_, that I'll be posting here after I update Reflection (which hopefully will be soon). That's all, folks!


End file.
